l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kasha (Antithetist)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Fluff Description: Kasha is little more than a girl, by a strict count of her years. Not many could tell that to look at her, though, since she stands taller than most human men. It would be true, but perhaps deceptive, to say that she has a boyish figure; in point of fact most boys her age probably have more curves than she does, and almost all of them would envy her muscle tone. She has the frame of an athlete, honed to brutal efficiency. Her Orcish heritage is marked plainly in her strong jaw line, heavy brow, and slightly protruding lower canines; the big, smouldering dark eyes and button nose are from the human side. Her skin is clear and smooth, deep brown, with a tell-tale greenish tinge, and her thick black hair is worn long, braided with brightly coloured threads and beads in the Orcish style. Everything about her exudes brash confidence, from her cocky swagger to her direct, challenging gaze. Background: Kasha's origins lie somewhere in the murky backstreets of Bacarte, in a sordid rum-soaked encounter between an Orcish buccaneer and a young streetwalker named Maia. Maia was out of work once her condition became apparent, and Bacarte was no place for a poor young girl to be pregnant and unemployed. She stowed away on a ship to Daunton, and ended up taking refuge with the Brotherhood and Sisterhood of Open Hands, Eyes and Minds. Her daughter was named Kasha, and spent her first year there as the Brothers and Sisters did their best to make a good convert of her mother. Maia never did take well to the religious life, and soon she was back on the street. Kasha's earliest memories are from a ramshackle shelter cobbled together from scraps of wood and canvas somewhere in the alleys of the Overgrowth. There were a dozen such temporary shelters over the course of a couple of years. Childhood was a luxury that her mother wasn't in a position to provide, so Kasha grew up fast and hard. She earned respect among the other street kids soon enough, partly by light fingers and a glib tongue and partly by the sheer blood-curdling ferocity with which she proved able to react to epithets like 'snotskin pigface'. One day she ran into a skinny, wild-eyed boy who called himself Jumah, and before long the two of them were inseparable. Jumah was a dreamer, and he had big ideas: the first was to get the local gutter rats organised, working in teams and spreading out to cover more ground instead of competing with each other for every mark, so that soon there'd be more coins coming into everybody's pockets. Jumah had the vision, and Kasha had the muscle to collar potential recruits and make them listen to what he had to say. Soon the dream was a reality, and for the first time in her life Kasha and her mother were eating a decent meal every day. It didn't stop there. Jumah's ideas kept getting bigger, and Kasha was along for the ride. Their schemes kept getting grander and wilder - Jumah talked of how they would keep recruiting more children, teach them to beg, run scams, burgle houses. Soon the two of them would never even need to hit the streets, he said; they'd just live off the profits of their army of urchins, Prince and Princess of Thieves. Kasha wasn't so sure about any of that, but there was no denying that so far Jumah's plans were working out. Things took an unexpected turn the first time the two of them tried a robbery. They had broken a window and filled two small bags with shiny objects of dubious value, and they were making their exit when a guardsman caught sight of them and gave chase. They split up at the first junction, making him choose between them; he chose Kasha. She led him a merry chase through the Overgrowth's maze of alleyways and shook him off easily enough. Once she was sure he'd been left behind, she doubled back by a different route to the dilapidated garret that she now shared with her mother, congratulating herself on a good night's work. The next day, bright and early, a hammering came on the door. The guardsman of the previous night had proven unusually dedicated, not to mention well-connected; it helped that he was an Orc, an ex-pirate, and still retained goodwill from certain shady characters in Daunton and Bacarte. Kasha and Jumah had boasted brazenly about their plans to the other street kids, so a few questions in the right places had led the guard here easily enough - intent on recovering the stolen goods. He didn't recognise the woman who opened the door, but she gave him a curious stare as he pushed his way inside and moved to cut off Kasha's route of escape through the back window. It was a scarcely credible twist of fate, Maia thought; but despite her astonishment, she was sure. This was Kasha's father. The Orc, whose name transpired to be Garshid, was understandably sceptical at first when the young thief's mother started pleading that he had lain with her in his cups on a night in Bacarte twelve years before, and that he was in fact the incipient criminal's father. It was a cheap shot; surely, she was simply taking advantage of a piece of happenstance concerning the respective heritages of the three. Yet there was a nagging doubt in his mind. Perhaps, after all, he had seen this woman before. He knelt, and looked more closely at the child. She glared back at him ferociously, eyes blazing with proud defiance. He could only give a defeated sigh, knowing that the woman spoke the truth. He left a purse of silver when he departed that day, a week's wages to him and an unprecedented hoard of wealth to its recipients. He left an offer, too, for Kasha to stay with him. His home was modest, he said, but he could offer her three square meals a day, decent clothing, a proper education, and a career in the Watch when she was old enough. To Kasha's mind, dumbstruck as she was, the choice could not be more obvious. If her short life thus far had taught her anything, it was to seize an opportunity when one came along. She'd sooner wear sackcloth than a guard's uniform, but that little matter could wait: in the meantime, the advantages were obvious. She turned up at his door that very evening, having said her cheerful farewells to her mother and promised that she'd come back to visit soon. For the next few years, Kasha led a double life. Her father sent her each morning to a chaplain of the Watch, a stern, matronly woman named Irriselda. Under her tutelage Kasha learned her letters, a basic history of the Isles, and the other things that civilized folk are supposed to know. When she arrived home, if he had time between shifts, her father would give her a lesson in swordplay. He taught her the style he knew, a mix of a buccaneer's flashy, brutal blade work and the disciplined caution of a guardsman. Her own enthusiasms always veered towards the former, but she eagerly absorbed everything that she had to teach. He talked to her as they trained: stories of his reformation and time in the guards, never of the years before that. The difficult thing was that she found herself more and more attached to the hard, stoic, honourable man who called himself her father. Difficult, that is, because every night she betrayed his trust, sneaking out to prowl the streets with Jumah. As she grew up, she found this duplicity preying on her mind more and more, though she never truly recognised her remorse for what it was. Rather, alongside her growing fondness for her father, she fostered a certain contempt for him. That he could be satisfied with his lowly job in the guards, that he never realised - or pretended not to realise - that his daughter lived a life of larceny and cozenage from under his own roof... she couldn't understand it, and she told herself that she could never respect such a man. Recently, though, she has felt the other side of her life slipping away from her. Jumah has fallen in with a new crowd - an older gang, mired deeply in Daunton's criminal underworld. He told her that they listened to him, that he had their loyalty, that with their help the two of them could realise all their dreams, but for the first time in their long friendship Kasha felt herself split from him. This new crowd were hard people, joyless people, prepared to sink to any depths necessary for a pay-off. Kasha was shaken by an unexpected sense of repulsion. What good is money, if you have no spirit left to enjoy it with? Kasha is certain that her future does not lie in the watch with her father, or on a street corner with her mother. Yet now she finds herself equally certain that she will never be Jumah's Princess of Thieves. What, then, is left? She dwelt on that question for a time, feeling lost and uncertain, until finally the answer struck her with a resounding clarity. It's time to forge her own path. Hooks: *Kasha is still in touch with her mother, and does her best to take care of her. If she was ever in any kind of trouble, Kasha would certainly feel inclined to do everything in her power to help. *Kasha's father is a member of the city watch in good standing. He has always turned a blind eye to his daughter's exploits, but it's easy to imagine that her escapades, if unchecked, could put them both in an uncomfortable position. *Kasha has various friends among the Overgrowth's underclass, most notably the boy Jumah. She's worried that he's getting in over his head with more seasoned and ruthless criminals. Kicker: Kasha is ready to take on the world, determined that someday she's going to be somebody. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 598gp, 2sp Encumbrance: 70lbs Normal Load: 170lbs Heavy Load: 340lbs Maximum Drag Load: 850lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per Day 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/race.aspx?id=36 Half-Orc] (PH2) * +2 Str, +2 Dex * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Giant * Furious Assault: You have the furious assault power. * Half-Orc Resilience: The first time you are bloodied during an encounter, you gain 5 temporary hit points. The temporary hit points increase to 10 at 11th level and to 15 at 21st level. * Swift Charge: You gain a +2 bonus to speed when charging. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-light Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=6 Rogue] * First Strike: At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. * Rogue Tactics (Brutal Scoundrel): You gain a bonus to Sneak Attack damage equal to your Strength modifier. * Rogue Weapon Talent: When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. * Sneak Attack: 2d8+3 bonus damage once per round when you hit an opponent against whom you have Combat Advantage. Background Thief (Dragon #373): +2 Thievery Feats * 1st: Versatile Duelist (Dragon #381) * 2nd: Backstabber Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Giant Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold -25 gp Leather Armor -15 gp Longsword -20 gp Thieves' Tools -15 gp Standard Adventurer's Kit -5 gp Footpads -2 gp Dagger (x2) -4 gp Shuriken (x20) -------- +3 gp: sold Longsword +99.2gp: The Lost Workshop +50gp: Delivery of Death +62gp: Delivery of Death +98gp: Delivery of Death +272gp: Delivery of Death 598.2 gp remaining Treasure Level 1: Parcel Level +2 Subtle Longsword +1 (The Lost Workshop) gained Ansar Force Crystal (The Lost Workshop) gained Potion of Healing (The Lost Workshop) gained Potion of Healing (Delivery of Death) used Potion of Healing (Delivery of Death) Level 2: Parcel Level +4 Gambler's Suit +2 (Delivery of Death) Wishlist Iron Armbands of Power XP -Gained 1614 xp (The Lost Workshop) -Gained 475 xp (Delivery of Death) -Gained 1068 xp (Delivery of Death) Changes * 2010/03/09: Created * 2010/07/27: Updated with rewards from The Lost Workshop * 2010/07/27: Updated for Level 2 * 2010/10/12: Updated with rewards so far from Delivery of Death * 2010/11/05: Updated with rewards so far from Delivery of Death * 2010/11/05: Updated for level 3 Approvals Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * Remaining gold is 14, not 15 Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *I fixed up some minor formating on the Summary *Sumnary - Tortuous Strike & Handspring Assault -to hit should be +9 vs AC *Please add some detail about the Ansar Force Crystal to your sheet as another DM should know what it does first Minor though so approved Fixed! Thanks. -Antithetist Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: XP still reads 0. * Summary: Clever Strike is melee only. Minor, so approved. Cheers, sorted. -Antithetist Level 3 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Approved for level 2 with 1614 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters